It's Election Day!
by Uranus Yuy
Summary: The war is over and the Earth needs a new leader!


It's Election Day! By: Uranus Yuy 

Rating: Very enjoyable   
E-mail: Uranus_HeeroYuy@hotmail.com  
Editor: Nicole Smith  
Editor's E-mail:darienicole@hotmail.com  


Announcer: Today is our first national Gundam Wing Election Day. Today the public will be voting for their favorite Gundam Wing Pilot, and the one with must votes will be the president of the world. This Election was only held because the world leader, Relena Peacecraft was assassinated and thank God that happened to. Well, now Heero Yuy is the first one to give us his speech.

Heero:* goes up to the podium * I deserve to be the new ruler of the world because I'm the one that assassinated Relena Peacecraft.

A man from the audience: No you didn't! A freaked flying cow killed her!

Heero: Sir, I would like to see you after the election. * Heero puts his hand on his gun, which is inside the podium and smiles *

Man from audience: That won't be a problem!

Heero: * taps the tips of his fingers together repeatedly * Excellent. Any way as I was saying, I would make a good ruler because since I'm considered to be the perfect soldier I would make the perfect president. And to all those out there that love spandex, I promise to you that I'll make the World Nation's motto "The Spandex of the Future." Thank you. * steps down *

A group of men wearing Spandex: * chants Heero *

Announcer: Thank you, Mr. Yuy. Duo Maxwell is up next to give his speech.

Duo: * goes to the podium * My past was a rough one and I don't want others to suffer the way I did, so I promise to make better orphanages for the homeless children. They will be supplied with medicine and other supplies that they'll need. * sticks up peace sign * Vote for me, Shinigami. * steps down form podium *

Announcer: Thank you, Shinigami for that speech. Up next is Trowa Barton or the Silencer. 

Trowa: * steps up to the podium * * stands there without saying a word *

Same Man from Audience: Well say something, you're wasting our time!

Trowa: * clears his voice * You may all no me as the pilot of the Gundam, Heavyarms, but I am also a clown. 

Same man as before: You got that right!

Trowa: * gives the man the eye *

Man: * is petrified and blows up *

Heero from backstage: _Damn it, he got to kill him first._

Trowa: Many small children think that all clowns are scary and evil, but were not. I promise to help the children that are afraid of clowns, so clowns can be entertaining to every one. I also promise too not to use up all the hair gel on Earth.

Women with children crying because of the clowns that are walking around: We vote for Trowa! * begins to chant vote for Trowa *

Trowa: * walks away from podium *

Heero: Why did you kill that man?! I was the one that was supposed to kill him!

Trowa: He thought I was a clown.

Heero: But you said you were one!

Trowa: Did I? * gives Heero the eye *

Heero: * turns away * Ok, you win, but that's only because I need to win.

Announcer: Thank you, Trowa for shutting up that man! Now, Quatre R. Winner will be giving us his speech on...peace?

Quatre: * goes up to podium * The war that seems endless will come to a stop with me in charge. Just like you, I wish for a peaceful future. If you vote for me I will do my best to obtain peace and keep it. For all the blondes out there Zechs and I will bring the Platinum Blonde Millennium! * smiles *

The people that don't know the war are over: * chants Quatre bring a stop to the war *

Announcer to Quatre: Son, the war has been over for more than three months. 

Quatre: * stops smiling and walks away embarrassed *

Announcer: Thank you Quatre. Now for our last politician, Chang Wufei!

Wufei: * walks up to the podium * I, Wufei Chang, will supply myself with justice and honor. * rants on about his own self justice *

Announcer: Please send in security.

* Wufei and all the others that were following his example are dragged off by the police, but he continues to rant about justice *

Announcer: Now will all the Gundam boys come out and give a bow or maybe a final word. 

Heero: It's not fair! Trowa got to kill the man before I could!

Duo: * takes bow, but accidentally hits his head on the podium * Ouch, damn podium. * his words are heard to the public because of the microphone * 

Small children *they mimic Duo and repeat Damn over and over, driving parents mad *

Trowa: ...

Quatre: You never now when a war could start again.

* Wufei runs back to the podium, and begins to rant about justice again *

Wufei: I could also kick Treize's ass for all of you.

Entire Audience: * silence falls for a moment * * then loud cheers from every one fill in for the silence *

Announcer: Well, I guess we have a winner! Chang Wufei, you are now the new ruler of the world!

A girl: Wait just one a moment! * girl stomps up to the podium * 

Announcer: What do want miss?

Girl: I am Relena Peacecraft, and hear by claim that this is unnecessary because now I am back. 

Audience: * moans with disappointment * 

Wufei: Get out of the way women, I'm the new ruler of this world. * boots Relena off the stage with his ass *

*Relena falls off the stage and gets trampled by the crowd *

Trowa: * gives Relena's body the eye, and it blows up *

Heero: Damn it, he got to kill Relena to.

~ End ~

Me: I hoped you liked...

Heero: Hey, you!

Me: He...Heero? * smiles *

Heero: I got a bone to pick with you. Why did you let Trowa kill the people that I wanted to kill, eh?!

Me: Even though I really think you're cute in all, I just thought you wouldn't be man and enough to do it.

Heero: What!!!

Me: Sorry, but it's the truth. For an example, when you were about to pull the trigger at Relena's speech, you stopped. I still can't believe you didn't kill her. * sob * Heero, I...Heero? HEERO! HHEEEEEEEROOOOO!!!

Heero: * walks away unnoticed * _Shut up!_

~ real end ~


End file.
